Memo
by Noiseee
Summary: 给朋友的生贺


记事簿

我们的名字，便是夜里海波上发出的光，痕迹也不留地泯灭了。

——泰戈尔《飞鸟集》

01

"亚瑟•柯克兰先生？"

洛根国际机场内，非裔的海关官员嚼着南部的口音，念出手中护照上印有的名字——他今天的心情很不错，凯尔特人队的一记篮板不仅燃起波士顿城的骄傲狂热，也为枯燥无味的工作添加几分讨论回味的乐趣——亚瑟•柯克兰，英国人，二十三岁，没有不良记录长得还很抢手，只可惜胳膊太细，多半会是冷板凳常客。

不过相较于海关大叔的悠然淡定，这位来自英国的绅士却怒火中烧。定制的西装是正式尊重的象征，立起的衣领同时也是遮掩青筋的好手。架在鼻梁上的无框眼镜更显骨子里的优雅气质，祖母绿的双眸在平光镜片下巧妙地缓冲怒火锐气。礼貌的笑容伴随肯定的答复彰显时下少有的古典绅士姿态，可唇角藏有的冷漠却表露截然不同的态度。

"你以前来过美国吗？"

"当然。"

堂堂大英帝国带着一箱箱满满机遇与繁荣越洋而来，却收获来自美利坚合众国涂满自由毒液的入血利刃。

"那你这次来美国是做什么？"

"旅游。"

愿一切的言语遵循某位理想主义家的荒谬期望，让这段毫无理由的旅程违心地挂上"旅行"之名。

"你来美国住在哪里？"

"市中心的酒店里。"

至少不会在手段强硬的两百岁巨婴的家，还有任何看得见老北教堂或法尼尔厅的地方。好家伙，假若那盏明晃晃的亮灯捕捉到自己的任何一处憔悴神情，永眠于六尺之下的塞缪尔•亚当斯怕是会兴奋得从自由摇篮里醒过来，扯动腐烂的骨头高呼"自由万岁"*。

*老北教堂还有法尼尔厅均为象征美国独立自由的建筑物。教堂的石油灯用于示警以迎击英军。亚当斯等人曾在法尼尔厅宣传脱离英国独立。

"祝你旅途愉快，建议顺路捎一只小精灵，愿拉奇*将幸运伴你和凯尔特人队同行。"

*拉奇：NBA球队凯尔特人队吉祥物，与"Lucky"同音。

轻巧的口哨声掺入通行盖章的厉声里，波士顿庄严的章纹印落在护照页面上。骄傲的英格兰雄狮涉足雄鹰翱翔的自由领地，迎上蔚蓝天际的翠眼却并未闪烁兴奋的光芒。

手持亚瑟•柯克兰的身份与名字，大洋彼岸的千年大国踩上天鹅绒地毯下的寻常道路。怀揣不变的骄傲与锐气，掩盖尊贵身份的所谓普通青年，面迎异国城市的喧闹迈入热浪。波士顿的晴天宛若大西洋的海心，蔚蓝中澄澈无杂。刺眼的春末骄阳穿透伦敦的层层浓雾，蒙盖千年尘埃的心脏处铺洒新鲜的暖阳，就似一杯浓郁的美式咖啡，掺入渗透窗缝的海雾，随粼粼海波的叠光，混入伯恩茅斯窗台上的牛奶，一同搅入绽放舌尖的红茶醇香，融化泰晤士河上最后一块浮冰。

——来波士顿找我吧。爱好自由的男孩将这句邀请揉入塞上机票的信封里，将大洋彼岸的绅士带到与他的双眸相近色调的蓝天之下。背靠街道栏杆，阳光烘烤后的余热催促英国的前行。麦穗的深金曾遍布两百年前的这块土地，而如今只剩与脚下大陆共生的男孩发梢。曾经年幼的孩子揣着五十年前写下的纸条，来到港口等待圣乔治十字与圣安德鲁旗*交叉祝愿下的船只。眼下，历经千年风雨的国家却攥紧揉乱纸张的一角，在星条旗的笼罩下来到那个人的怀中。

*十七世纪英国殖民美国时期国旗

抬头眺望纯粹的蓝天，英国将纸条塞到西裤的口袋。他的掌心离开苦愁时期依托的烟盒，修长的中指直冲波士顿的上空。深呼吸，他牟足了劲，在心里冲正在这座城市一角等待自己的年轻国家送上此时此刻最忠实、最诚恳的话语——

去他妈的美利坚合众国。

02

凌晨两点。

脱欧事宜外加繁琐的政策国务，英国不得不感慨还好这副与普通人相近的躯体由国土与意志所组成，以至于倦意和乏力不足以成为击溃他的理由。当耗时而意义缺乏的休息不再成为必要，发顶的危机便化作旁人的烦恼。压力与困意萦绕注铅的双腿，苦楚的哀鸣伴随海浪拍打英吉利海峡旁的礁石。泰晤士河不会因时事而干涸，伦敦塔上的渡鸦依然厉声鸣叫。英国的光辉确实大不如前，但千年来的骄傲与荣光绝不会因此覆灭。拽动沉重的躯体，英国拉开抽屉——茶包或万宝路——好家伙，经济压力让他牙疼得厉害，被没收吗啡后，藏在烟草和茶叶中的尼古丁和咖啡因恐怕是所剩良药。

"英国？"

一通电话，越过时间与空间的限制，将时代广场晚间狂欢的序幕与唐宁街上空弥散的午夜薄雾维系在一起。电流携带美国的幻想与贝尔的期盼成就了十九世纪伟大的发明，而两百多年后年轻科学家被歌颂的现在，扯着嗓门愿让全世界听到自己聒噪大吼的美利坚合众国，却仍旧剥夺英国清净。

"是我。"

放眼全世界，敢这样直呼本名的人，只剩下同为国家意识体的他们。而有资格换去百忙之中的大不列颠先生接听机会的贵人，也只能是最尊贵的上司与女王，以及被英国藏在心里的超大国先生。

"谢天谢地你接电话了。"

"如果可以，我真希望在听到你这道作呕的声音那一刻就挂断电话。"

揉了揉发疼的太阳穴，英国发自内心地继语。繁忙的工作险些让他连喘气的机会都没有，他可没有什么精力去应和一个幼稚鬼——堂堂的美利坚合众国已经两百多岁，可在面对英国时就像是一个没有长大的孩子，哪怕晚一秒接听电话，他都可以闹腾到白厅一夜无眠。"于是说，尊敬的合众国先生，您是有多么要紧的事情，需要那么晚还亲自前来打电话告知？"

"拜托，你家这才凌晨两点，深夜的狂欢才刚刚开始，莫非老年人那么早就已经休息吗？"似乎是为了佐证和戏弄，掺有车鸣和人声的喧闹碎响接连涌入话筒一侧。华盛顿、纽约、亦或者是拉斯维加斯，美国的踪迹是年轻活力的象征，你永远都猜不透这个北美男孩的一举一动，他既然可以凭借漂亮的理由敲开英国的家门，那么在新奥尔良尝过午餐后再到阿拉斯加喂海鸥，对他而言也不是什么怪事难事。

"比你年长一千多年还真是抱歉。"该死的美国佬。英国捂着被对面男孩的大吼所震疼的耳朵，在内心送去不尽友好的怒骂。"是你们口说无凭的飞船撞上世界之眼了，还是你珍藏在保险箱的汉堡丢了。所以说我要往枕头下塞一把枪，以免因为两国纠纷而被掳走吗。'噢纽约，什么都可能发生的地方'。"不留情面地嘲讽，英国用纽约街头的自嘲言论狠狠地打了一记漂亮的回击。

"最好还塞上一支录音笔，好好听听你睡梦里仍然不绝的刻薄话。"但话筒对面的男孩却不以为意。认识百年，年轻的国家早已摸透来自年长者损语里藏有的温柔关切——除了会议桌和床上，倔强绅士的嘴里绝不会直言语出真心实意。

"倒不是那么严重的大事……"男孩的话语远离英国的耳畔，翻找什么的碎声拍在远洋外的杂音里，直至键盘再度敲碎沉寂。"下周，你来波士顿找我吧。机票这几天就寄到你家，愿那时你家的生锈老邮箱还能坚挺地屹立在路边上。"

"这叫做怀旧。"过分短浅的经历虽衬得男孩成就的非凡，也促使这个年轻的国家在美学方面的部分空白。深汲一口浓茶，缓过神来的英国大可拽着这点时间上的绝对优势，冲对面的年幼家伙大做反击。不过眼下，一个未经允许便形成的约定引起了英国的注意。

"等等，我为什么要去波士顿，如果美国你贵人多忘事，那我就善意地提醒你，我可没有那么多闲工夫，当你因汉堡emoji表情里肉与生菜的顺序是否正确而大发雷霆时，我正绞尽脑汁尽快落实手上的工作。"

"维持英美友好关系的外交活动，美利坚合众国对英国之行的回礼，亦或者单纯是情人相约甜蜜出游，这些说法缘由任你挑选。"

对面的年轻国家也毫不示弱。也许在历史底蕴方面上，初生的北美国家确实远不及大西洋外海岛的细微漫长，可作为在谈判桌和幕后盈利上大赚一笔的超大国，美国可不会轻易输给缘由谈判，尤其是对英国——他的生命里有一大部分与这个名字联系，由历史铭记的曾经，至温存相缠的当下。

"英国，你真该好好放松一下。"越过五个时区的话语少有的轻柔。北美的城市依旧喧闹，但吞不尽男孩言语里的坚定。伦敦的深夜只剩灯鸣，来自美国的温柔仿佛融为这个世界的全部。层叠的白云融入墨色夜空，远洋一侧的蔚蓝海浪借男孩的言语拍打在祖母绿的眼前。"你知道吗，波士顿的海很美。"

就像百年前那样。

他们的关系诞生于海潮，也毁灭于巨浪。他曾在乞沙比克沙滩旁的绿茵地里，遇见了改变历史命脉的新生国家。而他也于滔天巨浪里不倒的对外封锁线里，埋葬了日不落帝国在北美的传说。他曾用"新英格兰"之名赋予殖民地希望，而他也凭独立还以北美真正的自由。宗主国的旗帜在蔚蓝的海水里沉浮，那座城市披上"波士顿"的新衣得以重生。

樱桃，娇小的嫩果。淌落在其上赤红，不仅是约克镇丰收的色彩，还是交缠双唇滴落的淫靡。如果说莱克星顿的火星击毙曾经的美好，那么樱桃地里的冲动则为那杆枪补上最烈的火药。伊甸园的蛇诱惑亚当和夏娃堕为凡人，约克镇的瘾则蒙蔽两人自欺欺人的双目。樱桃。处女般的甘甜美好在唇齿里绽放汁液，本能和疯狂的背德禁果分得两人咽下时代的苦涩。

情人。美利坚合众国在话筒里直言彼此的关系，仿佛砸下坚定的落实之音。可对于英国而言，维系彼此的这一层关系却又显得多么脆弱。战壕里萌生爱情并不是什么惊奇事宜，炮火里谁也不知道下一秒人生道路上会出现早到的终点站，还是漫步硝烟与鲜血的道路。相较于昂贵而匮乏的镇定剂，激素和紧张所至的爱情是最廉价简易的麻痹物。

百年前他们曾在雨中对峙决裂，将樱桃地里的狂热埋葬在暴雨下的泥泞。百年之后他们并肩作战，在诺曼底的浅滩上，用枪炮向世界发出胜利的轰鸣。他们亲了，咬了，也做了，像是两头仇恨彼此的野兽，在激烈的性爱里索求，又在原始的粗暴里狠狠地报复对方——英国与美国，曾经的宗主国与殖民地，冷战时期的特殊关系，和平年代交缠不清的炮友……他们的关系不再是单一的所谓兄弟，混乱的交织线里，对方便成为了自己无法分清与割舍的存在。

——波士顿的海很美。年轻的国家用这一句话和两张往返的机票，将英国带离大洋彼岸的孤岛。沿着机场高速飞驰远去的计程车在高架桥上飞快地落下一道掠影，翱翔的海鸥直迎灿烂的骄阳，把异国绅士的视线牵引至远处波光粼粼的海幕。透过漏下晨光的玻璃窗，英国，或许该说亚瑟，正凭这双凝视世间千年的翠绿，凝视这片澄澈无杂的大海。

他大可卸下身份和重担，作为普通人"亚瑟•柯克兰"进行一趟旅程。然而，待有效期为百年的虚假皮囊一层层地褪下后，谋存在这副骨架深处的意识和责任，却无时无刻地将刻入灵魂的往事与剧痛，重演再现于这副与之共生的肉体之上。

波士顿的海确实很美，可回荡在上的骄傲和自由曙光，却刺眼夺目得难以直视。

03

绿荫草地外的红色消防栓旁，金发碧眼的男孩遇见了越洋而至的情人。

绅士挚爱的衬衫贴身修饰对方优美的身段，擦得蹭亮的黑皮鞋是利落正装的标配。漫长的飞行奔波揉乱他的金丝和束缚整齐的领带，可面迎刺眼骄阳时满覆祖母绿的朦胧却为严肃的神情平增几分可爱。晴空正午的波士顿热浪逼使一切的伪装褪下，挽起的衣袖终归将手腕的诱人线条释放眼前。窄腿的西裤衬得绅士的修长，但掩盖不了这副身板事实上的过分纤细——他又瘦了。

凝视那张熟悉百年的面孔，美国真想伸手给对方一个拥抱。可他绝不会这样做，毕竟，自己所对付的家伙可不是柔弱乖巧需要哄骗的少女，而是一个绝不会为除自己国民外的任何人落泪的千年强国。如果眼神可以杀人，也许自己已经在对方的怒视下千刀万剐。如果自己还十分不识趣去讨要拥抱，也许下半身至少有一个月在修养里度过——不要小看英国人，他们实打实的拳头和高踢会让你切身明白，日不落帝国可不只是传说。

"嘿伙计，看来行程还算顺利？"挤出一抹微笑，年轻国家主动挥手打破沉寂。蓬乱金发配上洗到发白的卫衣和牛仔裤，男孩就像是初出象牙塔的纯真学生，嘴角的阳光笑容仿佛带有融化内心坚冰的魔力。

"感谢上帝，至少我还活着出现在你的面前。"可这点温暖伎俩，对于熟识彼此的英国而言没有任何用处。动作生硬地拍开美国探来的友好握手，英国赌气似得将手揣入外套口袋——即便这动作施加于搭在手臂的薄衣料而言看起来有些滑稽——"于是说，"掏出藏在口袋数小时的烟盒，英国机敏地打破动作的尴尬，试图重占气氛的上风。"你把我叫来这里干什么。如果只是为了看海，作为海岛的我早就花尽千年摸透大西洋的波澜。"他摸出打火机。运气不错。"当然，如果说只局限于波士顿沿岸的海，也许刚从沿海公路回来的我能粗略地向你介绍一番。毕竟作为东道主的你，竟选择相约在根本看不见海的市中心里。"

"旅游。"直迎英国的冷言嘲讽，美国却显得并不在意。几百年了，年轻国家早就摸透对方的脾性。一把夺过绅士手中的打火机，顺势将年长国家的香烟和不满一同用掌心包裹收藏，踹入温暖的口袋。"像普通的恋人那样。"

"你这是在胡说些什么。"恋人。这个词汇曾无数次在英国的梦里浮现，但又像水中的新月那样一触即碎。国家意识体是一个国家的历史渊源和民心的体现，但同时，也是被困在责任和身份牢笼下的囚徒。他们大可为至高的荣誉叩响扳机，但他们却没有主动拥吻爱恋的权力。漫长的生命注定了与普通个体的无缘，利益和重担更使意识体间只剩合作及利用。英国在华兹华斯的诗篇里模仿爱的言语，可他从未料到，祖母绿承接的世界里，竟为一抹蔚蓝而晃落不可追慕的暖色。

该死。英国用力地带动手腕，可惜在年轻男孩的怪力控制下，这与其说是不满挣扎，倒不如像是炸毛小猫的欲拒还迎。

"字面意思。"满意地收获来自眼前男人眼里的愤怒和无奈，美国唇角的笑意更浓。就像是恶作剧成功的孩子，带茧的指节暧昧地擦过对方柔软的指腹，他故意霸占对方视野的全部，并抢在大不列颠的贵族还上一拳时，温柔地弹了弹正为阳光亲吻的额头。"看看这粗眉毛，都皱成一团多久了。你把自己绷得太紧，根本就没空放松。"

"真不知道你是哪来的误解，我可是有好好休息，每天至少睡够八小时。"如果理想计划有幸在现实上演的话。

"顶着这样一对黑眼圈还念叨'休息不错'的说辞，你的说谎伪装技术还真对不起你的岁数，前情报大国。"只可惜英国的逞强，早就为美利坚先生所看破。藏在男孩衣袖下的另一只手递到英国的面前，温柔的笑容下，美国少有地认真邀请："所以说，亲爱的亚瑟，你愿意放下作为国家的身份，与你最亲爱的琼斯先生一起，来场波士顿的浪漫约会吗？"

中心绿地的阳光恰好，顺搭春末的微风拂面，温暖宜人。眼前的男孩风华正茂，一抹无杂的笑容，穿透阻挡的铁壁淌入心中。

可现实从不是美好的童话。一句直言不讳的"好逊"，一把浇灭年轻国家的自信气焰。

"英国你可真不按套路出牌。"

美国无奈地揉乱头发。世界的英雄先生对任何事物都保留绝对的自信，可唯独对英国的倔强绅士彻底苦手。年轻的男孩不擅花言巧语，哪怕摸透了对方的脾性，但仍猜不透行为踪迹。在拉斯维加斯的赌桌上，他能凭借幸运女神的垂青大获全胜。可在主动迈步相邀的波士顿草地旁，他却并未赢得丘比特的一箭相助。好家伙，他真该向他的上司学学，同样花上七十年，总统先生已有三段婚姻膝下五名子女，而自己只将专一所爱的男人拐上床不到五次！

绿茵地上散落彼此的倒影，落影的迟疑中，探向男孩的手却划破了彼此的沉寂犹豫。英国握住了美国的手。虽只有一瞬，但足以使跟前的男孩转过身来，一把拽住恋人的窄肩，将彼此的距离凑近至影子相接。

"别误会，我只不过是拿火机。"强做淡漠的语调生硬地阻挡发丝相缠的男孩，英国努力编织蹩脚的理由。故意移开的视线是年长国家最后的伪装，但逐渐染上脸颊的绯红却在无形中把他出卖。

只可惜美国也不是什么青涩男孩。瞥见来自绅士的这点可爱破绽，一抹暧昧的笑意爬上他的唇角。借势搂住年长国家的腰，深金色的碎发拂过绅士的鼻尖，温热的鼻息轻拍对方逐渐泛红的肌肤。犬齿暧昧地轻咬恋人的耳垂，爱暧昧气氛下的挑逗动作还上一记漂亮反击。"明明气氛那么融洽，你就不能换一个说辞吗。"

"那好吧。"英国用力推开近在咫尺的超大国先生，偏长的刘海遮挡他的双目，不过美国在红得滴血的耳垂处找到了想要的答案。"阿尔弗雷德，你到底什么时候才开始着手作为导游的本职工作。你们北美什么都是特大号，就连阳光也是这副德行。"夸张地扯了扯衣领，年长国家企图将愈发越轨的话题转向。"这有够热的。"

显然，当英国遇上某位紧咬猎物不放的强国时，他的这点小心思就注定失败。 只见扯动衣领的双手猛然被困在对方宽大的掌心，写满兴奋激动的蔚蓝双眼伴随直白的言语撞上他的世界："等等，莫非英国你愿意继续这趟约会……"

"明明气氛那么尴尬，你就不能换一个说辞吗。"英国自然不是一根易啃的骨头。千年的风雨让他褪去等待王子的天真，现在的他更像是战士，用刀剑寻觅自己所渴求的一切。"只不过是打发时间，别浪费难得空出的假期，还有价格不菲的回程机票。"当然，也凭一张绝不服硬的利嘴死守颜面。

"口是心非的家伙，"快步凑前，美国不愿让英国与自己的距离相离五毫，他想要更接近，他想要与之拥吻。顾不上什么身份与性别，他就想亲近眼前的所爱，像普通恋人一样。"英国你就老老实实承认你爱我吧。"

"闭嘴阿尔弗，是谁提议放下身份，用普通人的名义度过这段行程。"

"我爱你，英国。"

美国愿以克鲁斯的全副身家起誓，这一席话并不是出于调侃，更不是因为某海岛羞红着脸的模样过分可爱而愈发兴致勃勃，即便超大国先生就连倒霉的克鲁斯先生是谁都不知道。

"违规罚金一百刀。"

英国用力推开眼前这只眨巴着眼睛寻求爱抚的大金毛，厉声的处罚和迈远的步伐在美国看来不过是高傲猫咪的利爪——火辣但又不失可爱。

"假如我给你三百刀，英雄我是不是可以向全世界大吼宣布主权。"

他冲不远处的身影大吼，瞩目所爱的蔚蓝里浸透说不尽的柔情蜜意。

"如果真有那一天，我会花一百刀买一把枪，用一百刀往里面塞满弹药，最后用一百刀给你买几箱可乐，全部浇在你的墓前。"

他毫不犹豫地向身后报以一记中指回击，可仍向绿地内路探去的步伐却将截然相反的答案坦述给身后的追慕之徒。

暖意随兴奋的羞红爬上脸颊，藏在心中的爱慕此刻就像是碳酸饮料的气泡，不受所控地满溢涌出。"亚瑟你可真狠。"美国，或许此刻该被冠为"阿尔弗雷德"的男孩向不远处的背影苦笑而语。眼前的人，他已追寻百年。他们亲了，咬了，也做了，但从没有像普通情侣那样，在骄阳下共度炎热难耐、但甜蜜得由心祈祷时间缓慢流逝的一分一秒。他爱他，无可置疑，这正是他为何要与之相约这趟旅途的缘由。但他从没有料到，他的版图实在太大，惹眼至丘比特也无法忽视。他所渴求的金箭并没有迷失在百慕大的海雾里，相反，它说不定已经笔直地越过大西洋，射中彼岸的所爱。

他大步向前，赶超手腕搭上外套的傲慢绅士。宽大的掌心温柔地搂过纤细的腰肢，留在心里百年的爱意在高热里融为最简单直白的言语。浅金的碎发是雾都最温柔的和光，为北美麦穗赋予思慕色彩。唇角的微笑是马萨诸塞州最耀眼的骄阳，映入祖母绿的深湖，敲碎最梦幻美好的波澜。

"我爱你，英国。"

美国平静地说着。殊不知一句重复无数次的告白，恰是此刻最动人的言语。

年轻国家握住对方的手。而这一次，他没有被甩开。

04

不要与你的美利坚小伙比精力，尤其是玩乐和床上。英国发自内心地深切慨叹。

年轻国家不知道哪来的力气，明明岁数比方圆百里内所有人都要年长，但却有着与外表十九岁年龄相符的充沛活力。悠闲的散步在他的兴奋带动下，硬生生换为赛跑追打。林间闲谈的浪漫，取而代之形成两大国之间的对吼怒骂。巨大的电影海报挂幕成为绿茵地上一道宣传意味浓重的风景线，可当汤姆大叔引以为傲的科幻大作遇上吹毛求疵的英伦评论家时，这不过又成为对比嘲弄的契机。

灿烂骄阳倾洒，铺落在城市中心的沁心翠绿构成了波士顿瞩目的清丽色彩。闲适中夹带嬉闹，松软绿茵地是世界歇息躺下的舒适地毯。碎石道印下他们漫步的脚印，紧追鸟翼在草坪上一晃而过的倒影是他们打闹奔跑的剪影。坐在公园街的铁质座椅，年长国家正倾听眼前绿地上街头表演者的卖力高歌。

说实话，波士顿的烈日促使他流下不适的汗水，长时间面对大片绿地很快就令人疲倦乏味，阳光下发烫的硬质生锈铁椅并不是休息的好去处，不远处表演者的歌喉着实不敢恭维。可即便如此，英国仍少有地感到惬意满足。自己确实老了，这不过是像普通大众那样深吸无忧无虑的自由空气，自己的眼睛竟有点感动发酸。

"怎么了？"

熟悉的声音融入波士顿的阳光，一股重量骤然施加在长椅的另外一端。深金色的短发被汗水打湿，小麦色的肌肤抹上追逐后带有的浅浅绯红。印有巨大字母的卫衣配上洗到发白的牛仔裤，普通的穿搭却遇上绝不寻常的身份。美国。他以与脚下土地相同的名字屹立在世界之林。而现在，套上"阿尔弗雷德"这样普通的名字，他更像是随处可见的邻家男孩——阳光，贴心，调皮但又分外可爱。伴随一句好奇而担忧的询问，他坐在英国身旁的同时，还不忘递来排队换来的冰淇淋。

"没什么，只是对面玻璃幕墙的阳光刺到眼睛。"接过逐渐融化的冰淇淋，英国随口编织缘由，游离的双眼随意扫视周边独到魅力的一切。

"夸张后的弊端，以后一定要想办法治治。"大口嚼碎摆在唇边的绵软雪糕球，年轻国家嘟囔抱怨浮夸表面背后头疼的时代问题。

可英国的注意力很快就被眼前这座独到的历史建筑所吸引。"这是什么。"他问。

红砖白墙，顶端巨大的十字架说明了建筑的身份。教堂。这么明显的特征，英国当然知晓它的用途，可留在砖瓦缝痕的迹印却吸引了他的注意。宽阔结实的整体构造是新生国家的蓬勃朝气，但高耸的塔尖却彰显雨雾英伦的古典韵味，全然不同的风格在这座教堂上得到了恰到好处的融合。让年长国家提起性质的，可不仅仅是这独到风格——岁月。祖母绿的锐眼从红墙尖塔里发现了漫长时光流逝的痕迹。这是一座光荣的历史建筑，虽不及伦敦塔传说灌注的历史，但显然远比身旁的崭新楼房更具历史韵味——老不死的国家意识体，总与死不倒的建筑总会有莫名的共鸣。

"公园街教堂。"一个普通但分外适合的名字，为这栋建筑赋予生命和灵魂。"十九世纪初建的。之前这只是一个旧谷仓，巴纳用崭新的设计让它重焕光彩。你家风格的塔尖是他的杰作。年轻的彼得先生是宝凡驰和瑞恩*的忠实粉丝，正因为此，这座诞生在谷堆里的破房子这才成为英美文化浇铸的教堂。"

*宝凡驰，波士顿州政府和华盛顿国会大厦的设计师。瑞恩，英国著名的建筑师。

一群白鸽展翅越过蔚蓝的天际，散落的叠影化作白墙动感漂亮的一道掠影。灿烂的阳光铺洒在身后的草坪，可置于掌心的冰淇淋却悄然融化。"两百多年了吗，真不容易。"

"它见证了这块土地上发生的一切。两百多年了，它就像是我的一个聋哑朋友，不会说话，但一直陪伴着我，与我一睹其中的落魄和最终的繁荣。"美国无声而笑，只不过挂在唇角的笑容却更显几分寂寞哀伤。"有时候我在想，它到底该称为波士顿的景色象征，还是波士顿是它的活力体现。"

"不管是哪一个，它都是时代的见证者，目睹城市的繁荣，感受国家的成长。"相比于权益和过往束缚脚步的自我，这座沉默的建筑更了解身旁的他。"当然，也会再度预见你被我踩在脚下的未来。"这无可厚非，但即便如此，自己仍感到几分落寞无力，只落得用嘲讽强掩。

"少做梦了，你这老头。"爽朗清脆的笑声打破氛围的尴尬僵持，美国一如既往地大声反驳，不过轻敲脑门的食指里却满载温柔和爱意。"不过认真想想，这位沉默的老朋友还真是见证了我的不少蠢事。"

"比如它还是砖头时就目睹你在旧谷仓的翻云覆雨？"

"这可是没有的事。"毫不客气地伸手探去，勉强被发胶束缚的浅金碎发在年轻国家的手中揉乱。温柔的视线迎上绅士脸颊上泛起的点点红晕，无需多语的甜蜜蔓延心间。"是地铁。十九世纪末，我曾打算在教堂附近修筑地铁。"

"虽然比我晚上几十年，但这不乏也是一个便民好主意。"

"对于长远而言，这当然是好事，但对于那个连汽车都不怎么多见的年代，在普通百姓看来，这条在地下乱窜的玩意可不一定是什么好东西，更别说让它在这座有着百年历史的神圣教堂底下穿过。"

"守旧的倔强。"英国咬一口冰淇淋。草莓味。还算不错的酸甜使绅士难得心情不错，就连咄咄逼人的话语也少有地缩短为无痛无痒的数个单词。

"和你这家伙一样。一样的死板，一样只被美国人所攻破。"由背后探去的手臂迟疑地寻觅放下的机会，可待蔚蓝的双眸撞上英伦雾气里的祖母绿，融去锐气与焦急，弥留温柔和情深。"当时一片杂乱，仿佛任意一点动静，都足以擦枪走火。我还记得两百多年前教堂门前的对峙，套在笨重工人裤里感受来自三十度高温的烘烤热浪，还有弥漫在身前身后的壮汉汗臭。不过最要命的是，在这样紧张的时刻，身边的老兄还凿穿水管！水流哗啦啦地喷，牧师狰狞的表情直到现在都能让我记忆犹新。"

"真是一副好光景。"

"'这是恶魔之洞！'牧师曾这样大吼着叫停地铁的工序。'这会召唤出世间的极恶，将灾祸降临美利坚'。可我却毫不在意。'如果只是在地下挖一个洞就能敲醒魔鬼，那么铺设水管岂不是将人间与地狱相接的罪恶行径'。当时的我有够果断决绝，一令之下直接开挖，管它是恶魔之洞还是魔鬼的屁眼，在美利坚合众国的地盘里，他们都该臣服于我！"

"狂傲。"

"胜利本来就是野心家的狂傲产物。没有硬气和魄力，不可能的事物永远都只会成为不可能，归属于你的所有也将成为逆反的力量。两百多年前黑色是自由星条旗下的阴暗污渍，现在，我体内流淌的鲜血有一半源于安居北美的他们。北方的枪杆捍卫了雄鹰自由翱翔的南方天空，南部农场的地下铁道不再是沾满鲜血的自由之路。"

"还有在魔鬼的屁眼里哐当作响的逆徒列车。"英国人从不是死板的家伙，苛刻严谨里的英式幽默是最好的佐证。

"对，去他妈的魔鬼的屁眼！"北美男孩放声大笑，向曾经荒谬投去鄙夷，冲当下报以坦然。"约翰•布朗。十九世纪中，我曾在堪萨斯州遇见这个年轻的勇者。他用生命浇灌自由的血色娇花，最后笔迹上的'有罪国土'是我所该背负的十字架。他的名字被冠以这场伟大的起义之名，刻在我的骨头里，告诉我不能忘去的黑暗过往，还有美国人民的绝不屈从。尊敬的布朗先生没有为女王挺身而出*，但他誓死高举自由旗帜的背影有着不输于历史上任意一位英雄的勇敢。"

*美国对英国的同名调侃。维多利亚女王的挚友约翰•布朗曾捉住企图行刺的刺客。

"少胡扯。"肘击袭向年轻国家，忠诚的绅士守住女王挚友的名声。收获来自身旁男孩的坏笑，英国的思绪再度扯落过往，也许是因为历史过往的话题，也许得益于国家与老建筑的共鸣。"我们的生命与意志来源于人民百姓，可铭刻在历史上的短短数行，也许就是他们耗尽一生奋斗的最高奖赏。"这是多么无可奈何，这又是何等冰冷残酷。

"但这个世界不会忘记他们。西部的田野里再无长在鞭挞上的蔷薇，踩在棉花上的人们不再为奴隶主而舞蹈。四年的奋战，我把刀刺入与我长得一模一样的家伙体内，凭美利坚联盟国*的死亡，在硝烟和战火里洗去土地里的罪恶。"美国的声音少有地低沉，百年前溅落在掌心的热血，直至今日仍炽烫他的内心，责问过往曾经，也燃起不变的坚定。"为了我的国民，为了自由。"

*南北战争时期，南方七州所立国家。

自由。每当美国说出这个简单的单词，英国总能从蔚蓝的眼睛里收获最坚定的视线。自由。美利坚生命里最不容得少缺的元素，他可以熬下贫穷，但他决不能让"自由"成为一纸空谈。自由的高歌融入骄傲的星条旗，赋予的福斯特之名重炼为自由的"F"。自由。两百多年前，为打碎奴隶身上的铁锁，他把尖刀刺向另一个美利坚。那个雨夜，为了让北美燃起自由的火光，他把准星对准了自己，他曾经的宗主国，教会他学识、性、以及爱的哥哥。

"也为了你的成长。"他与短暂的美利坚联盟国其实很像，他们是美国成长的垫脚石，只不过一个用死亡奠定了美国的完整，而另一个，凭持续百年的撕心疼痛铭记那夜他的横空出世。

"抱歉。"机敏的国家很快就明白言语里所蕴含的别样内涵。无数思绪涌向喉间，但吐出唇际的言语只剩下一个个无力地嘶吼心声的单词。"抱歉。"

"你不需要道歉。都已经过去那么久，曾被人咒骂的地铁如今已经满美国地在地下穿行，咖啡厅内向阳的位置不再是白皮肤的专席，过去胡须都不多一根的男孩，也长大成懂得淡定挑选避孕套的狡猾鬼。历史总是那么残酷，哪怕是持着接近永恒的国家，哪怕是寄托美好奢望的普通身份，这都将融为我们的名字，化作夜里海波上发出的光，在时间面前，痕迹也不留地泯灭了。波士顿的海上曾灌满逆反的茶叶，可没过多久就被海潮吞噬一尽，连同铭记在浅滩上的过往。这是一贯的定律，两百多年了，我总该学会坦然。"浅金的碎发轻擦他的眼帘，遮挡祖母绿双眸里藏有的微光。

"更何况，我们现在可不是国家，我是被强制旅游的倒霉玩意柯克兰，而你不过是这一切的罪魁祸首阿尔弗雷德，我们可没有什么闲工夫耗在已经过去的往事，赶紧继续这趟荒谬的波士顿之行，我由衷地希望能赶上明天的伦敦暖阳还有醇香下午茶。"

英国调侃说着，欢快的语调仿佛在谈及旁人的故事。灿烂阳光洒落身后草坪，置身教堂十字架的阴影下，并肩而坐的国家共享春末的静寂与凉风。不变的脸庞划落微笑，可置于掌心的冰淇淋却留下浅泪。

一个国家的强盛而立，注定前人被超越甩下的事实。只不过恰巧，在时代的某一个瞬间，相依的两人正是闹剧的主角。

05

名字。过去的他曾摇着兄长的腿，向他讨要属于自己的身份符号。知书达礼的绅士温柔体贴，对年幼弟弟的索求无不满足，可唯独对这个再基础简单不过的请求，抱以含糊的应答。

阿尔弗雷德•福斯特•琼斯。年长国家将予以北美大陆美好的祝福，构成字符的每一个字母都灌满源于文学与历史的底蕴。年轻意识体摆脱了同伴嘲弄的"无名氏贵族"称号，但他却没有收获以往请求后的满足。他想要更直接有力的名字，就像英国，就像法国。

他如愿以偿。在日不落帝国的版图上，他找到了自己的名字——英属北美殖民地。

兄弟，情人，宗主国与殖民地，在构成躯体的十三个州上，他们成为蒙眼自欺的聋子。幼稚的玩具满足不了殖民地逐渐膨胀的野心，愈发强烈的自我意识消磨宗主国的耐性，樱桃地里的翻云覆雨早为未来埋下伏笔，距离的渐远注定了不可逆的发展。宽阔的大西洋成为他们远别的借口，可论谁都明白，表面的等待和相守不过是自欺欺人。

饮尽最后一滴由爱酿制的烈酒，他带上宗主国的尊严迎战。以变味的爱燃起足以照亮未来的烈火，殖民地在北美上发出震慑大地的怒吼。自由的星火在莱克星顿的上空闪烁，就像是眼里晃过的亮光，只不过蔚蓝的海洋上映落天际自由的星河，而凝视千年过往的碧绿里，目睹百年火光的熄灭没落。

他确实如愿以偿——美利坚合众国。他崭新的名字，闪烁渴求的自由磷光，在雨夜后冲破黎明迎来新生。然而，他却没有收获所渴求的满足。他如愿拥有了自由，他得到了站上世界舞台的机会，他甚至在百年后成为与北方巨熊分据势力的机会，可他却在那场暴雨后，失去熟悉的那道温度——他们的手不可能相握。前殖民地不需要向压迫自己的宗主国抱以同情，而海上霸主也不愿意为一时失意放下强国的倔强与骄傲。

——我们的名字，便是夜里海波上发出的光，痕迹也不留地泯灭了。坐在自己的身旁，百年前决裂的两人只剩下短短几厘米。不远处街头艺人的歌声掺入人语萦绕耳际，但年长国家的一句轻叹仍滑入美国的心中。飞鸟集。异国文学家的文字彰显了英国人骨子里头不灭的浪漫。金色阳光洒落绅士的发梢，落在唇边的言语就像是雅意的感慨。然而此刻，男孩却看透了身旁国家的伪装——美国并非不擅读懂气氛，只不过底气足够的强国更愿意打一场漂亮的直牌。自由无畏是旁人给他冠上的无趣评价，而这恰是超大国先生掩盖精明机警的借口皮囊。

或许他可以用玩笑搪塞回应，就像过去多年那样，用吻填补彼此的缺口。然而，在这个时间点，在波士顿，在教堂门外，美国不愿任气氛逊毕地退场，他希望直言，他想把准备许久的一切，袒露在最爱的那个人面前。

"英国。"他低声地呼喊身旁国家。划过肩膀的掌心温柔地覆上对方的细指，温柔得宛若床上温存的情人，但又赛似战场拼搏的坚定。英国。这个与自己纠缠百年的名字，这个既承载恨意又夹杂爱恋的家伙。如果世上存在最动人的词汇，那必定是自己所爱的名字——"英国。"

"历史会记载我们的一切吗？"

"当然。战争的激烈，地盘的纷争，一个国家的没落与一个国家的新生……历史的出现，就是为了让后人透过这一层纸质的窗户，亲眼瞧见前人拼死拼活所得的一切——捍卫或掠夺，胜利或失败——当然，文字的奥妙运用也为保护后人的内心做出巨大的贡献，毕竟历史车轮子碾压的过往，总离不开鲜血和丑恶。"

英国毫不客气地直言。目睹了世间千年的风雨轮变，他已从那个誓要将历史命脉控制的野心家，蜕变为将历史融为谈笑的淡漠绅士。

"的确。布朗先生用鲜血谱写的遗书，成为了敲断铁锁的壮烈宣言。长得一模一样的家伙永远地倒下，他活不过南方棉花的四度，但在历史上留下改变轨迹的重笔。波士顿的碧海上记载东海岸的繁华，也在史书的文字里烙下百年前茶叶满覆的壮景。历史就像是一架冷冰冰的打字机，无论我们希望与否，它总将这一切留给后人，或许是荣誉或耻辱，或许这一切不过是胜利者纂写的荒谬故事。"

美国如是回应。言辞从吼叫自由的男孩口中吐出，但英国没有感受到纹丝无奈。随话语向身旁的他投去视线，祖母绿的世界里映照最澄澈沁心的一抹蔚蓝。他的双眼里写满认真，交缠的十指里传递最适合的暖意。

"也许历史着实记载我们——英国与美国的过往，但忠实的它从没有告诉世人，我有多爱你。"美国握紧他的挚爱。他不愿松手，至少在将这一切吐尽之前："史料不会记下万圣节恐吓玩乐的传统，冷冰冰的文字无法再现电影暗幕里我对你的偷吻，樱桃地里的交缠温存搬不上历史的台面，尘封的文件袋里装不下我爱你的私心。"

他握紧那只手，那只既兄长、敌人、情人的手。两百多年前乞沙比克沙滩旁的绿茵地里，他向自己递来了一切的开始。海潮相击的约克镇雨夜，这只布满伤痕的手颤抖着把索命的枪杆扔向淤泥。他给予童年的无忧，奠基现在的自由，也侵占了爱情的滋味。他是不灭的亚瑟•柯克兰，他是曾称霸大海的霸主，他是前日不落帝国——他是英国，自己一生的所爱。

"历史纂写记录国家的曾经，但那终不是国家意识体的全部，那只是国家，我们的责任和荣辱。在大众眼里，我们是阿尔弗雷德•琼斯和亚瑟•柯克兰，可这两位先生不老不死接近永恒。在历史和时代面前，我们却冠上脚下土地的名字，美国，英国，这是烙在我们永恒的使命和骄傲，也是一生的枷锁。"

蔚蓝是男孩追逐的自由，而碧绿则是远别后寻觅的归属。年轻气盛赋予蓝天最宽广的舒展舞台，可深树叶下的层叠疏影却是光卸下倦意伪装后的安心之地。千年风雨在深邃的祖母绿里沉淀，但百年的过往却于紧锁深绿的蔚蓝燃起坚定火光。

"我们的名字，便是夜里海波上发出的光，痕迹也不留地泯灭了。哪怕是美国，哪怕是英国，仅凭史书记载的绝大部分，都是我们的命运挣扎，以及繁荣夸耀。比起细长微小的温柔，刻入骨头的痛苦更值得大篇幅的描述。我们曾一同漫步的脚印，终有一日会随我们的名字，在历史的长河里褪去痕迹，而恨意却刻在海礁上不灭永存。我们比谁都更熟悉这个不成文的定论，活上百年千年，怎么可能还懵懂不知。"

他们已然深知，他们的距离曾近得只剩毫厘，他们甚至在欲火的诱惑下越过界线。他们活得像胆怯的刺猬，面对所追寻、所渴求、所热望的一切抱以绝对的真意，但又怕这颗热诚的心，会像自己所背负的利刺一样，终会为对方带来没必要的伤害。

"也许时光会冲褪我们的痕迹，历史的伤痛恨意入骨难忘，相守的每分每秒在时间长河面前短暂得可笑，可这又怎么样，虽然你又死板又变态还是一个倔强老头，但我依然爱你，我愿意用尽未来的所有时间向历史和命运叫板，亲吻过去留下的伤疤，告诉赖在心里不走的悲痛，'不好意思，现在是我的回合'。"

美国坚定地说着，言语自然而无畏。可也许只有自己知道，当他将真心展露在最爱的人面前时，他到底有多紧张，又有多么兴奋雀跃。

"公园街教堂，这座由旧谷仓立起的老教堂不仅仅是波士顿靓丽的风景，也是人们从务实到理想升华的灵魂象征，更是我向你承诺的见证人。不需要多么复杂，也没必要揽起过重负担，我爱你，而你正好也爱我，这就足够。"

"英国，你知道我为什么要带你到波士顿吗。"深呼吸。他从对方手心的温度和颤抖里攒得最后一丝勇气，又在继而的告白和坦然里榨干自己最后一丝保留和隐藏。

"因为这里是一切的开始。我在这里诞生，与你相遇。我也在这里新生，终与你的并肩作战，相守承诺。"

作为你所宠爱的弟弟，英属北美殖民地。作为守护你的恋人，美利坚合众国。

06

嘈杂的乐声掺杂游人的足音，滴落延绵小路的碎石。绿草的清新混入零食车的甜腻，将属于街道的味道弥散在周围。远处的金毛叼起男孩抛出的飞盘，眼前执傲的少年追逐随风远去的气球。春末的暖阳随时间的无声流逝拂过衣领，置于掌心的冰淇淋在温度的侵蚀下滚动甜腻的热泪。相邻而坐的他们相距短短几厘米，彼间的氛围依旧静默如初——一切仿佛什么也没有发生，事物正按照原有的轨迹驶向未来。

可两人交缠的十指却成为此间唯一的不同。

"走吧。"英国站起身来。

"去哪？"

"海边。你说过，波士顿的海很美。"

"我说过很多东西，比如，'我爱你'。"

美国追上快步远行的身影，戏弄的调侃故意换取来自对方的一句爱语，当然，他所迎接的总会是一记冷眼和肘击。并肩共踱延绵前路的两人并不相似。帆布鞋与皮鞋，卫衣与西装外套，运动手环与机械表，他们有着截然不同的习惯方式。一方乐于调侃，可夸张的直球总不偏不倚地撞向含蓄英国人的心房。另一方苛刻死板，但掩藏的心声总逃不过美国人的双目，比如碧绿里无尽的温柔，比如不由染红的耳垂。

再比如，仍然紧握双手。

倔强老头。美国仰起头，唇角挂上的笑容里彰显浸泡在欢愉里的幸福。

幼稚小鬼。英国低着头，别开的视线是本心的最后一丝掩藏，剧烈跳动的心脏险些藏不住溢出的爱意。

他们也许还会继续吵架，甚至大干一架，但是他们深知且坚信，无论未来发生些什么，自己绝不会松开紧握的手。

拜托，他们可还要凭这本记满日常琐事的记事簿，向满溢悲痛的史料与命运证明叫板。

07

平淡生活的记事簿里写满爱你。

End.


End file.
